


Hammock

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clex in the hammock from "Heat." PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

## Hammock

by merlin

[]()

* * *

Summary: Clex in the Hammock from Heat. Rating: NC17.   
Archiving: May be archived anywhere.   
Spoilers for HEAT possible.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just love them to pieces. 

**HAMMOCK**

* * *

"Clark." Lex spoke from the top of the steps where he had been standing for the past five minutes. Had simply watched the boy who was cradled in a giant hammock suspended from two beams, reading a book. 

Clark jumped at the sound of his name and turned his head to see Lex smiling at him. "I didn't hear you come up," he said, making to rise. Stopped when Lex waved him back. 

Moving over to the hammock Lex said, "Stay put, Clark. You look comfortable." 

"How are you doing?" Clark asked, setting his book aside. He felt strangely awkward, and somewhat at a disadvantage. Being so tall Clark was used to towering over everyone, which gave him a physical advantage and, oft times, a psychological one as well. Sometimes Clark felt like he needed both, especially when dealing with Lex. 

"I've been better," Lex allowed. "I came over to thank you for saving my life. Again. And to apologize for what Desiree did to you." Lex winced at his words then added, "And I'm more sorry than you will ever know for doubting you, Clark." 

Clark shifted in the hammock, reaching out to touch Lex's arm. "It's okay," he said softly. "It wasn't really you doubting me, Lex. Desiree was controlling you." 

Lex felt the heat of Clark's fingers through the thin linen of his shirt. The boy was always so damn warm. "I still shouldn't have doubted you, Clark," Lex said firmly, eyes locked on the beautiful face before him. "You're the only one who's ever believed in me no matter what. I should have believed in you too." 

"That's all behind us now, Lex," Clark stated. "Time to move past it." He smiled and was thrilled when his friend smiled back. But the smile faded as Clark asked, "You really loved her, didn't you?" 

"I thought I did," Lex admitted, heaving a sigh. He moved away from the hammock unable to bear the close proximity to Clark. Lex was no fool. He knew that his passion for Desiree had been stirred by her pheromones. But the passion he felt now was untainted. He wanted Clark. Clark started to swing his legs over the side of the hammock and found Lex standing in front of him again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wishing there was something he could do to take away the pain. 

Lex ached at the sincerity that shimmered in Clark's beautiful eyes. "I know, Clark," he said softly, and Lex couldn't help but reach out and touch Clark's lips with one fingertip. Felt the tremor that ran through the strong body and Lex moved instinctively, fitting himself between the long legs. His fingers curled in the thick, dark hair and Lex bent his head to lick Clark's lower lip. 

Small teasing licks followed by a nip and then he was kissing Clark, his tongue thrusting into the boy's sweet mouth. No resistance and it was a heady realization. Lex felt Clark's response and he nurtured it, used it to distract the boy as he shifted Clark down into the hammock before crawling on top of him. Took careful maneuvering but Lex knew his own body well, knew just what muscles to use to maintain their delicate balance. "I want you, Clark," Lex whispered against kiss swollen lips. 

Clark shuddered as he felt Lex's erection pressing against his own. Hadn't expected this to happen. Hadn't even really thought about it before. But now he understood why he had felt so jealous towards both Victoria and Desiree. "Lex...I...I don't know what to do," Clark confessed. 

"What do you want to do?" Lex asked between kisses. "Do you want to continue or do you want me to leave?" 

"Continue," Clark replied, without hesitation. 

Lex smiled. "Good choice." He kissed Clark again then went to work at removing the boy's red tee shirt. Careful maneuvering was needed, but Lex managed to get the shirt off Clark yet keep them both in the hammock. 

Clark felt exposed and vulnerable as he felt Lex's gaze sweep over his bare skin, yet he found himself smiling as a thought occurred. "You've done this before," Clark stated. 

"Done what?" Lex countered. 

"Had...sex...in a hammock," Clark replied, then he moaned as Lex bit one nipple. 

Lex snorted. "What was your first clue?" he teased. 

Clark felt Lex's fingers undo his jeans and knew this was the moment of truth. "I...I don't want to hurt you, Lex," he whispered. 

"You won't," Lex replied, with certainty. He unzipped the jeans and slid his fingers inside, finding the hot, hard length of Clark. Stroked gently and Clark's moan was like an arrow straight into Lex's own cock. He wanted...needed...to be inside the boy. 

"I'm different, Lex," Clark continued, and was amazed he could still speak. Lex had managed to get Clark's jeans down around his knees and now the scarred mouth was wrapped around Clark's cock. It was amazing and scary and intense all at the same time. 

Lex didn't reply. His mouth was full. So were his hands. One was squeezing the base of Clark's cock, the other was trying to guide Clark into kicking off jeans and boxers. Luckily the boy wasn't wearing shoes, so clothing removal was easier than it might have been. Then Lex was able to shift himself between Clark's legs fully and it made it easier for him to keep the balance while sucking Clark off. Didn't take long for the boy to explode and Lex swallowed some of the come, the rest he used to lubricate his fingers, which he slid inside of Clark. "You're perfect," Lex breathed, finally responding to Clark's statement. 

Clark gasped as long fingers slipped inside him. There was so much he wanted to say but his brain wouldn't wrap around a single thought long enough for him to expel it past his lips. Clark thought that maybe he should put a stop to this whole sex thing before he slipped up and did hurt Lex in some way. But he couldn't move. His muscles felt as if they had melted and the fingers inside Clark were stroking over some intensely sensitive spot inside him and the pleasure was like an sensation overload and Clark thought he might pass out at any minute. He felt Lex shifting again and managed to focus his eyes on his friend. They went wide as Clark realized he was staring at Lex's cock. Couldn't look away as Lex stroked himself, making himself glisten. Clark bit his lip as he realized that Lex was using his come to lubricate himself. "Lex.." Clark began, only to be silenced with a kiss. Tasted something bitter yet tangy and knew he was tasting himself. 

"Shh..." Lex purred against Clark's lips as he shifted himself once more. Pushed back on Clark's strong thighs, opening the boy to him. Then Lex scooted back before gripping Clark's hard ass in both hands. Spread the cheeks wide and thanked the hammock gods for their foresight as the drape of the material and the differences in their weights, put Clark at just the right angle for Lex to dip his head and drive his tongue into Clark's puckered hole. 

"Fuck!" Clark hissed, then clapped one hand over his mouth in horror. If his mother heard him she would wash his mouth out with soap. Another curse escaped Clark. Forget the swearing. His parents wouldn't care about that. No...they would be much more upset by the fact that Clark was having sex with Lex. Yeah. Saying _Fuck_ meant nothing compared to his being _fucked_ by Lex. 

And Clark knew that it was going to happen. And he realized he wanted it too. Needed it. The tongue inside him was amazing, but it wasn't enough. "Please...Lex.." Clark begged, his hips jerking as the tongue inside him wriggled. 

Lex pulled back and grinned at Clark. "Do you want me?" he asked. For the sake of politeness only. Lex was going to have Clark no matter what. There was no way in hell he could walk away from this, from Clark, now. Or ever. 

Clark couldn't speak, but he could nod. And he nodded till he felt like one of those idiotic bobble headed toys people put in the back window of their cars. Then he closed his eyes as he felt it. Lex's cock pressing into him. Pushing hard and deep and there was no pain, just a burning stretch that felt absolutely perfect. Beyond perfect. Then Lex was all the way inside and Clark felt like he was going to burst. 

"Clark?" 

"Mmmm..." Clark muttered, unable to speak. 

A chuckle then, "Come on sleeping beauty...open your eyes." 

Clark felt a wave of vertigo rush over him, sort of like when he came into first contact with a meteor rock. He opened his eyes and it hit him like a two by four. Lex wasn't fucking him. It had only been...a dream. Disappointment whapped Clark like a ton of bricks. He looked at Lex then down at himself. Fully dressed and sporting one hell of a boner in his jeans. "Fuck.." Clark whispered. 

"What?" Lex prompted, moving closer, his eyes missing nothing. 

"I said...fuck," Clark repeated, almost belligerently. 

Lex smiled. "Fuck..what?" he taunted. 

Clark blinked then locked eyes with Lex, seeing passion and desire burning in the blue depths. "Uh. Fuck..me?" Clark suggested. And then he found himself smiling as Lex crawled into the hammock, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

"My pleasure," Lex purred. He had been watching Clark sleep for almost twenty minutes, resisting the urge to jack himself off. He was so hard now he felt as if his cock might shatter. As he settled himself over Clark's large form, fitting them together, groin to groin, Lex bent his head to lick Clark's lips then whispered, "I like the hammock. A lot." 

**THE END**


End file.
